When Dean met Sam
by finsbaby
Summary: The brothers weren't always close...
1. at first glance

May 5th, 1983

"Dean? Could you come here for a moment please?" Mary called from downstairs. Abandoning his monster truck set upon hearing his mother's voice, Dean raced down the stairs.

"Mommy you're home!" he cried, leaping into her arms.

"Yeah I'm home." Mary laughed, hugging him tight. Dean sighed happily. All was right in the world. Almost. Where was-"Daddy's right outside. In fact, we have a surprise for you." Mary announced, reading her son's mind.

"Dean couch." John's voice ordered from outside. Obediently, Dean rushed to the couch.

"What is it? a new car, a new bike, a gagillion dollars?" he asked excitedly, impatiently waiting for his father to enter the house. John chuckled.

"You're too young to drive, you've barely mastered training wheels, and no, we're not rich." he informed, coming into view holding a small bundle. "Our surprise is-"

"A PUPPY!!!" Dean gasped, rushing over to his dad. John frowned and looked over at Mary, who shrugged. "I asked for a dog forever I can't believe you got me puppy! Let me see" Dean begged. At a loss for words, John led him to the couch. Properly seated, Dean recieved the bundle into his arms. Happiness turned to horror however, as he removed the blanket from the inhabitant's face. A 7 pound, 10 ounce baby looked up at him. Dean swore it seemed to be asking _Who the hell are you. _"I could ask you the same thing!" he yelled, causing the baby to cry.

"Dean." Mary scolded, lifting the tiny child into her arms. John shot Dean a dissapproving look.

"A baby? You guys brought me home a _baby_?" He asked. "How I take care of a baby? I'm only four years old!" Dean cried, hopping off of the couch. Mary took took the baby into the next room, leaving her husband to take care of her obviously upset son.

"He's not yours Dean. He's your little brother." John explained, kneeling down so he was on Dean's level. "His name's Sam. Samuel-"

"Awesome. I ask for a puppy, you bring home-_Sam_. Great. I'm glad." Dean cut him off miserably.

"Listen. I know this may be a bit shocking to you, but like it or not he's part of this family. He's a Winchester. And Winchesters stick together right?" John asked, hoping to hear Dean's enthusiastic agreement. Instead, the four year old went directly to his room and slammed the door, locking it behind him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That went well." John said tiredly, flopping into the bed. Mary laughed. "How can you laugh? They have sibling rivalry already and Sam's not even a week old!"

"Oh don't be so over dramatic John. I'm sure they'll get along eventually." Mary reassured him, climbing into bed herself. Switching off the light, she snuggled into his arms.

"I'm not being over dramatic. I'm being reasonable." John defended himself. Mary yawned.

"mm..k" she said sleepily, allowing her eyes to close.

"Great. I'm talking to you about something important and you go to sleep. Great Mar. Just great." John pouted, but there was no anger in his voice. Instead, he just wrapped her in his arms and went to sleep too.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, poor Dean couldn't sleep. Maybe he _had_ been a little mean to Sam. After all, Winchesters did stick together, through thick and thin. Sighing just as his father had done, the tiny four year old climbed out of bed. Cautious as to not disturb his parents, he walked into Sam's nursery. The crib was a tad too high, so he had to speak to Sam through the bars.

"Sam? Sam are you awake?" he whispered loudly. Sam gave no response. "Sam? Sam?" Dean tried again. Sam still didn't stir. Dean began to run out of patience, and seriously, how many four year olds are actually patient? "_Sam_. Wake _up_." he demanded, stamping his foot. Sighing loudly as if he was greatly disturbed, Sam opened his eyes wearily.

_What? _He seemed to be saying.

"Listen, I know I haven't been all that nice to you today. I just wanted to say sorry. Winchesters, we gots to stick together. At least that's what dad says. Mom says he's a bitch sometimes. Dad says Mommy's a jerk, whatever that means. Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry. I'm Dean by the way." Dean smiled proudly.

_So? _Sam frowned. Dean frowned back.

"Uh...um...when you get bigger we can play football and toy trucks. Cars are cool. Dad's car is a truck and Mom drives a dimpala. She calls it her baby. Dad said it isn't healthy. To do that I mean." Sam didn't look the least impressed. Closing his eyes, he drifted back to sleep. "_Sam_! You can't go back to sleep now!" Dean whispered furiously. Opening one eye, Sam stared blankly at him. Dean smiled. "For a puny kid, you're not very nice y'know." he said indignantly. Sam opened both eyes.

_You're not so big yourself. And you're a jerk. _Dean's eyes grew wide with surprise. Before he could say anything, Sam's ear splitting cry pierced the night. Rushing into the room, Mary scooped him up. John followed.

"What happened? What's wrong with him?" he asked worriedly.

"I think he's just cranky because he was woken up." Mary explained, eyeing Dean suspiciously with a smirk. "I knew you'd grow to like him sooner or later." John was not amused.

"Dean. You cannot wake Sam up whenever you feel like it. He's just a baby, he needs his rest. Understand?" He asked firmly. Dean nodded. He could not believe his ears. He was set up! His mother didn't believe him, His father was too wiped out to even try to hear his side of the story, and besides, both parents were too busy singing to Sam to even give him the time of day. Exiting the nursery , he spotted Sam smiling at him.

_Who's puny now?_ he seemed to be asking.

Surprisingly, Dean smiled back. _We'll soon find out little brother. _He thought_. We'll soon find out. I promise. _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

There you go folks. Chapter 1. Please tell me what you think!!!


	2. It's Sammy, not Sam

A/N: I apologize for the WAY late update. I really put my foot in my mouth writing four multi-chaptered stories. Me getting a job didn't help much either. And I'm still in high school...yeah I'm making excuses aren't I? Sorry. I'm still working on my other stories god willing I get them posted Asap. Here's chapter 2 I don't know if Metallica was out when Dean was four but I put it in here anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dean could you please watch Sam for a minute while I do this load of laundry?" Mary asked, struggling with a huge basket of clothes. 

Looking from Sam to his mother, Dean smiled.

"Of course mommy." he said, giving her a huge smile. Mary smiled back.

"That's my boy." she commended, and headed downstairs. Assured that she was gone, Dean turned his attention to Sam.

"Wake up bitch." he commanded, his voice angry and low. As if he expected Dean's company, Sam turned to face him without protest.

_Watch your mouth. _ he yawned, then offered Dean a sheepish smile. Dean was not amused.

"Enjoy a nice nap Sammy?" he sneered, feeling a little better when "Sammy" drew a look of disgust from his little brother.

_The name's Sam wise ass_. Dean shook his head like a teacher speaking to a student who was way off base about the lesson.

"Actually, your name is Samuel. Dad just calls you Sam for short. Me being the bestest most popular brother that I am, will call you 'Sammy.' My cute, chubby-cheeked Sammy." Dean cooed, tickling Sam underneath the chin. With all the strength that he could muster, which was none seeing as how he was just about two weeks old, Sam turned his face away.

_Stop touching me or I will call you a jerk the rest of my life._ Dean laughed.

"And I'll call you a bitch, that_and_ Sammy." he promised.

_fuck!_ Dean frowned.

"You've been hearing daddy argue with Uncle Bobby too much. Cursing is NOT the Christian way." Dean said seriously.

_**You**__ curse._ Dean shrugged.

"Actually-you're wrong again Sammy. I've only called you a bitch. Mommy calls daddy a bitch all the time and he doesn't tell her to watch her mouth. When she 'motherflucker' he told her 'don't swear' so ha! Besides, I'm the oldest so I do what I want." he explained.

_One-It's SAM. Two-that had to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You're going to hell_.

"I am not going to hell!" Dean yelled furiously. Sam did something between a laugh and a snort.

_If you say so..._

"I am not going to hell! Not even if you paid me!" Dean yelled louder, his face getting redder by the minute.

_Well there goes my second plan-_

"Shut up! You're just a stupid little baby! What do you know! Can you see my future? Do you know what I'm going to do before I do it?!" the rational side of Dean told him to quiet down. But the angry side of Dean said to keep fighting. And it seemed like more often than not his angry side seemed to win.

"Dean? Everything OK?" Mary called from downstairs. Like magic, her voice calmed Dean down.

"Yes mommy we're fine!" he called back. Turning his attention back to Sam, Dean took a long, calming breath. "Nice try Sammy boy." he congratulated. "You had me going for a minute."

_I aim to please..._

"No you don't. Because if you did, you wouldn't be such a brat half the time." Dean growled. The look Sam gave him was pure innocence.

_you started this whole thing-_

"And you don't want me to finish it." Dean warned.

_Please. You couldn't 'finish' a conversation. _ Dean's eyes grew wide.

"Well. Aren't YOU a smart little pipsqueak." Sam smiled. "Of course, I'm smarter." he went on, walking to the toy chest. Little Sam eyed him warily.

_What are you doing?_

Dean laughed, evil shining in his four year old eyes. Reaching into the toy chest, he pulled out a medium-sized teddy bear. "Say goodbye to Mr. piggles." he laughed deviously.

Sam didn't even try to hide the look of terror on his face.

_Don't. Please. _Dean just stared blankly at him, then turned his attention back to the bear.

"Maybe I'll rip off an arm first..."

_Dean..._

"Or rip out his eyes..."

_**Dean.**_

"Or maybe tomorrow Tony and me will roast him at our boyscout cookout."

_**DEAN! **_Dean faced his little brother.

"Maybe now you'll learn a little respect." he said seriously. Without the slightest hint of remorse, he grabbed hold of the fragile bear's arm. Before he could do anything, Sam let out an earth shattering cry. Prepared this time, Dean shoved a bottle into his mouth. Mary had already heard Sam's cry and abrupt silence, so she came up the stairs to investigate.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing Dean.

"Nothing Mommy. I just think Sammy's hungry." Dean answered without missing a beat.

"_Sammy_?" Mary raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. What's wrong with 'Sammy?' I think it's a good nickname." Dean said somewhat indignantly. "You and daddy got to name him, why can't I?"

Mary laughed. "True. Why can't you?" she asked, ruffling his hair with affection. "Still, It should be Sammie, not 'Sammy.'" she suggested.

"Yuck mommy" was Dean's only reply. Reaching over to pick up Sam, the bottle slipped out of his mouth, causing him to resume crying.

"I think you're right Dean, he sounds hungry. Wow he can scream can't he?" Taking Sam and rocking him back and forth, Mary attempted to calm him down.

_**I-swear-to-god-if-you-hurt-that-bear-it'll-be-the-last-thing-you-ever-do-just-try-me-I-dare-you**_

"Ssh Sam-"

"SAMMY MOM!"

"Sammy..." Sam cried louder. Mary placed a bottle into his mouth, silencing him instantly. "You did good Dean. I'm going to put Sam to sleep so go play in your room until I finish dinner OK?" Dean nodded. Mary didn't even notice him taking the bear with him.

* * *

"Bobby," John Winchester said while working on his car, " I think my boys hate each other." Bobby laughed. 

"Having two kids too tough for you already?" he asked. John shook his head.

"No not really. But, I don't think Dean's too keen on being a big brother." he stated thoughtfully, tossing a screwdriver into his toolbox.

"How do you figure?" Bobby was curious now. John pointed towards his porch, where Mary was gingerly placing Sam into Dean's arms. Dean looked less than pleased. Catching John and Bobby staring, Mary waved. John waved back while Bobby nodded politely.

"You're such a wuss John."

"I am not. When you find the one woman you can't live without..."

"You become a wuss." Bobby finished for him.

"Whatever." John grumbled, then turned his attention back to his car. Suddenly a sickening_ sploosh_ could be heard, then Dean screaming at the top of his lungs. When Mary picked up Sam, it was evident what Dean was screaming about.

"Shit. I just brought Dean that Metallica shirt. It's his favorite." John sighed.

"Well John...from the looks of it, it seems as if Sam isn't so keen on having Dean _be_ his big brother." Bobby observed, watching Dean turn red and begin crying.

"It's ok Dean. I'll put it in the washer..." Mary was saying. John shook his head. It was time to have a talk with his boys.

* * *

A/N: And any ideas? I feel really bad for Sam right now so I'm thinkin on how to help him a little. Unless you think Dean should get the upper hand? Thanks for reading reviews are like an energy drink! 


End file.
